To Whom I Desire
by Typewriter101
Summary: Azalia grew up with Kili and Fili, how could she not love them, but when Azalia starts to fall in love with them, thats when things start to get messy. Rated M for future chapters. KilixOCxFili,
1. Prologue

Hey there. this is my first hobbit fan-fic. Warning: will me rated M in later chapters. this is the prologue so it's pretty short. **also this takes place is few days before the quest to Erebor. **

**important NOTE**

AZALIA is pronouced like a-zay-lia

* * *

prologue

Azalia has grown up in the Blue Mountains as long as she was a little babe. Thorin had rescued Azalia's real mother from vicious mountain wolves. On her deathbed, Azalia's mother asked Thorin to take her daughter. Thorin had refused and told her to make someone else take care of her due to the fact she was half dwarf and half elven. She begged and pleaded to the lost prince. Her last words to Thorin Oakinsheild were

"Her name is Azalia." and then she forever closed her eyes

After a lot of thought, Thorin knew no one would take her. Even in his darkened heart, he took Azalia back to his home in the Blue Mountains. Dis, Thorin's sister gladly accepted Azalia into her home. Thorin's nephews Fili and Kili also accepted her eager for a new playmate.

As time flew by, Azalia blossomed into a beautiful flower. Azalia had the appearance of an elf; white luscious hair, a lean body, and her eyes were the darkest blue you could ever imagine. However Azalia took the height of a dwarf, only a few inches taller than Thorin. Azalia's personality was all but an elf's. She was stubborn, strong willed and had quite a temper, though Azalia was also loyal, caring, and selfless.

Thorin had grown to love her as his own daughter. He taught her how to wield a sword and an axe. Azalia had wanted to use a Bow and arrow, though Thorin hated the sight her using an elf's weapons. Things were perfect in the Blue Mountains

But when Azalia turned 79 on her birthday, that's when everything changed.

* * *

so 79 in dwarf years in 29 yrs old. still pretty young for her. I would really appreciate some feedback, just to see how this is going. I also made a LOTR fan-fic, so feel free to check that story out.

REVIEW!


	2. Happy Birthday Young One

chapter 1 now up!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a nice crisp morning. The day of Azalia's birthday, in fact her 79th birthday. Dis had woken up early just to make her a birthday cake.

"Good morning brother." Dis hummed to Thorin who had just woken up. Thorin replied with a grunt as usual. Dis placed Thorin's breakfast in front of him.

"You do know what day it is, don't you Thorin?" Dis asked.

"Of course I know" Thorin said in between bites.

"Well?" Dis said eager to know

"Well what sister?" Thorin said not understanding

"What did you get her?" Dis questioned. Thorin shifted in his chair and mumbled something.

"What Thorin? You need to be louder if you want me to hear you." Dis said.

"Bow and Arrow" Thorin mumbled. Dis eyes widened.

"A bow and arrow hmm? I thought you didn't want her using one." Dis asked.

"Azalia wanted one and she will get one. When have I ever said no to her?" Thorin said. Dis gave Thorin a warm smile

"Never , I suppose. I swear Azalia has been the best change in you. She brings out the you I never seen before." Dis said picking up Thorin's plate. Thorin rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going over Dwalin's to talk over the plans" he mumbled on his way out

* * *

Azalia fluttered her eyes open as the sun landed on her through the windows. The first things she noticed were a pair of hands around her waist. She smiled. 'Fili' she thought. Azalia had shared a bed ever since she could remember. Every morning Azalia woke up to see the same scene play before her; Fili's hand wrapped around her waists, his head buried in her hair, her back to his front. While Kili on the other hand had his head buried in the crook her neck and her arms around his neck.

Azalia slowly got up trying not to wake either one of the and grabbed a pair of her leggings and tunic. She entered a separate room for changing and changed. She brushed her hair and teeth.

"G'morning Dis" Azalia said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Azalia and happy birthday my child!" Dis said giving Azalia a hug which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you Dis, where is father if I may ask?" Azalia said

"Thorin went to go see Dwalin; they had some business to take care of." Dis said. Azalia was going to ask her another question, but Dis interrupted her

"Now don't worry. Come and eat your breakfast."

After breakfast, Azalia went to wake up Kili and Fili. Azalia knew how to just wake them. She carefully stood up on the bed and grabbed a handful of pillows.

1..2…3..Now

"WAKE UP!" Azalia shouted while throwing the pillows at them as hard as she could. Kili and Fili shot up straight up falling to the ground. Azalia fell onto the bed clutching her stomach with she was laughing her head off.

"OH MAHAL! That's was hilarious!" Azalia laughed. Kili who was now rubbing his head "That wasn't funny Z" he said using her nickname.

"Yes that was Kili!" Azalia said almost having tears in her eyes.

"You know what else is funny Z" Fili said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Azalia quickly figured out what the two Durin boys were about to do.

"Oh no no" Azalia said trying to get away.

Too late. She was trapped.

"Kili let me go!" Azalia said to Kili who was holding her arms. As Fili walked towards her with a smirk on his face, Azalia started to panic.

"Kili let me go! Fili don't you dare! I'm warning you!" Azalia said. She tried to call for Dis, but ended up laughing. "FILI-LAUGH-STOP-TICKLING-LAUGH-ME!"

"Say it Z" Kili said

"I-laugh-rather-laugh-die" Azalia managed to say. Fili tickled her some more

"Fine-laugh-Kili and Fili-laugh- are the-laugh-most-laugh-handsome-laugh dwarves ever!" Azalia said. Kili and Fili both smirked.

Azalia was breathing hard when they stopped. "I hate you" she breathed out

Kili smiled widely "Come on , you know you don't hate us you-"

"Never can" finished Fili.

"Yea, yea" Azalia mumbled. "Let's go eat" she said and all of a sudden she felts two pecks on her cheeks

"HAPPY BIRTHEDAY Z!" Kili and Fili both said in unison. Azalia smiled and gave Fili a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Fili and thank you Kili" she said while giving Kili a kiss on the cheek also. As they walked out the door to the living room, Azalia jumped on Kili's back. Kili who was taken by surprise stumbled forward, but quickly managed to grab her thighs.

"Couldn't give me a warning eh?" He said. Azalia giggled.

"Nope" She said. When they reached the living room, Azalia got off of Kili's back. The trio chatted while the Kili and Fili ate their breakfast.

* * *

yea it's going pretty slow, but i promise chapter 2 will be entertaining and full of surprises!

REVIEW!


	3. Just One Dance

_chapter 2:AN OCEANS WAVE_

* * *

Chapter 2

Thorin came back a few hours later. They all decided to go on a picnic much to Kili's and Fili's begging. Thorin and Dis were walking slowly talking, while Kili, Fili and Azalia were much further ahead.

"Come on Fili!" Azalia yelled back to Fili as she ran. Kili had announced a race and right now Kili and Azalia who were hand in hand were ahead. When they did stop, they were left panting waiting for Fili to catch up. Azalia had her hands on her thighs which were holding her up.

"Hold still Z" Kili said to Azalia.

"What do I have something on my face"- Azalia said who was now searching her face. Kili just smiled and reached his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her half pointed ears. A shiver went through Azalia when Kili touched her ears.

"I just want to soak in your beauty." Kili said cupping her face.

"My my, what is this, the amazing Kili flirting with me." Azalia said in a teasing voice. Kili leaned in closer with no emotion in his voice. His face was so close to her face, Azalia could feel his hot breath on her.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being serious." Kili said. He snaked his arms around her waist bring their faces closers.

"Kili…" Azalia said as her hands were resting upon his chest, but before they could do anything a voice interrupted them.

"Hey!" Fili said while glaring at his brother. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kili chuckled. "Just messing around with Z over here" Kili said while messing Azalia's hair

"Kili! Not my hair!" Azalia said while punching his in the arm.

"Ow" Kili said rubbing his arm

"Now now, boys and Azalia don't tell me that you're getting into a fight already" Dis's voice came.

"Not at all mother" Kili and Fili said in unison. Azalia tried not to giggle.

"This looks like a good place. We shall stay here" Thorin said. So Kili and Fili set up the picnic. They ate lunch and the delicious sweet cake that Dis made. Next they gave Azalia her present. Dis had given her a new dress, Kili and Fili had given Azalia new daggers, and Thorin gave her a bow and arrow which Azalia loved.

After two hours of practicing her new bow and arrow, Azalia spoke to Kili and Fili

"You two spar each other and I'll watch to see if you got any improvement to do." Azalia said leaning on a tree.

"Z you know we don't need improvement. We're the best" Fili said with a wide smile of his face. Azalia smirked.

"Is that why I beat you guys whenever we spar? Or every time I have the better shot with a bow and arrow?" Azalia said. The line of Durin frowned

"That's not fair, you're half elf so you got better aim and stamina" Kili said. Azalia just stuck her tongue out at them.

Azalia watched closely as Fili and Kili sparred. Until now she never noticed how attractive they have looked. She noticed how well toned they were. Every single piece of them was pure muscle. She watched them every day trying to flirt with random waitresses and whores and she never cared, but now she did think of it, Azalia felt a pang of jealousy come over her just thinking about it. Her eyes traveled through their bodies. Heat rushed to her face when her eyes landed on their man hoods.

She jumped when someone shouted her name. She saw that Kili and Fili were looking at her.

"Er...Um... Hi" Azalia said waving at them. Fili rolled his eyes.

"So how do you think we did?" He asked.

"Oh, umm good?" Azalia said who couldn't think of what to say.

"You weren't even paying attention" Kili complained.

"Yes I was. Now to think of it there was some things you messed up on." Azalia said trying to sound convincing.

"Really what is it then?" Fili said.

"Well Fili you need to fix your stance and Kili you need to relax your grip on your sword." Azalia said hoping they would buy it.

"Hmm really?" Kili said.

"Yea, it's weird how I didn't see it until now." Azalia said.

"Reasonable enough, come uncle said we should be heading home." Fili said. Azalia nodded and grabbed her belongings.

* * *

When they reached home, Azalia turned to her family.

"I want to thank you all for such an amazing birthday I had ever had. Especially you father. Thank you fro the bow and arrow. I know you don't like me using it." Azalia said.

"Azalia I would never say no to you." Thorin said.

"I think I never seen Uncle this nice to anyone" Kili whispered to Fili who snickered. Thorin gave each one of them a glare which shut them up.

"But Z, your birthday isn't over yet." Kili said who was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Azalia said who was now confused.

"Uncle arranged a party just for you." Fili said answering all of her questions. Azalia's eyes widened.

"What? A party just for me!" Azalia said. Fili and Kili nodded.

"Thank you daddy!" Azalia squealed while hugging Thorin. Thorin let a chuckle.

"Come let us go, they must be waiting." Thorin said leading Azalia out the door.

"Brother, you can't expect Azalia to go to the party while wearing dirty clothes do you?" Dis said to Thorin. Thorin grumbled in response.

"Come on Azalia; let's get you in the dress I gave you." Dis said leading her into a room.

* * *

They both went inside. Azalia got into her dress. While Dis was doing Azalia's hair, Azalia took the time to observe her dress.

The dress was a midnight blue which matched her eyes. The neck line was a 'V' shaped and embroidered with golden threads. The dress clung onto her, bringing out the curves of her breasts. The dress stopped at her ankles so she wouldn't trip.

"All done, you truly look beautiful tonight." Dis said praising Azalia.

"All due to you Dis." Azalia said while giving Dis a kiss on each one of her cheeks.

"Your father and the boys must be waiting, come on" Dis said leading them out the door.

The minute Azalia entered the living room; she felt 3 pairs of eyes land on her. Kili was the first one to say something

"Mahal" Kili whispered as he saw her "You look …. Stunning."

Azalia blushed and looked down.

"Yes, truly majestic." Fili said

"Thank you, both of you." Azalia said.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for our own party" grunted Thorin.

* * *

When they arrived, Azalia was bombarded with happy birthdays, congrats, hugs, kisses on the cheeks, and pats on the backs.

There were two hours in the party and Azalia was dancing with Bombur. After the song ended Azalia thanked Bombur and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Azalia spotted Kili and Fili, she made her way to them. On her way Azalia bumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry" she said.

"No harm dear" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw an old man. He gave her a warm smile

"You must be the birthday girl and the daughter of Thorin Oakinsheild." He said.

"Yes I am sir." Azalia said back. She wanted t ask him who he was and how did he know about her father. As if he knew what she was thinking, he spoke up to her

"Forgive me, but I am Gandalf the grey a dear old friend of Thorin." He said. Azalia smiled.

"Any friends of my father is a friend of mine, it is nice to meet you Gandalf, Azalia at your service." Azalia bowed to the wizard. Gandalf let out a chuckle.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to have a little talk with your father." Gandalf said. Azalia nodded and went off to Fili and Kili.

"Happy birthday lad."Bofur said to her as she arrived.

"Thank you Bofur" Azalia said taking seat between Kili and Fili. An arm wrapped around her and a husky voice spoke into her ear.

"I still haven't had my dance _my lady" _Fili said. Azalia chuckled.

"Well _my lord,_ it would be an honor to have this dance with you." Azalia said back. Fili led Azalia to the dance floor. Azalia grabbed a hold of Fili's shoulders, while Fili took a hold of her waist. They moved with the beat of the music. Azalia rested her head on Fili's chest. Fili rested his head on her head. There was no talking between them, for there were no words to be spoken.

When the song ended, Azalia looked up to Fili and smiled. Their eyes locked.

"Azalia I-" Fili said, but was only interrupted by a loud ruckus. Azalia sighed

"Kili's drunk." Fili said.

"Come on lets go get him." Azalia said

When they did reach him, they saw Kili trying to flirt with some bar waitress. Azalia rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on brother let's get you home." Fili said taking Kili by the arm. Azalia took the other

"Let us lad, you stay here, this party is for you." Bofur said

"No it's ok Bofur and it's Kili." Azalia said.

"Are you sure?" Nori said

"Positive" Azalia said.

* * *

When they got Kili home, they set him on his bed. Azalia sat on the edge of their bed. She sighed.

"You okay?" Fili said sitting next to Azalia.

"Why I wouldn't be, I just had the best party ever" Azalia said.

"You know Kili wasn't lying." Fili said to Azalia.

"About what?" Azalia said

"You do look stunning." Fili said going closer to here. Their lips just inches away. Azalia heart was beating faster by the minute. Fili inched closer and their lips met.

* * *

_So i added some scenes, hope you like it!_


	4. One Kiss and One Secret

Chapter 3

* * *

_ previously _

_"You do look stunning." Fili said going closer to here. Their lips just inches away. Azalia heart was beating faster by the minute. Fili inched closer and their lips met._

* * *

Chapter 3

The kiss was passionate. Their lips synchronized with each other. She could still taste the ale on his lips. Fili cupped Azalia's waist and Azalia wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their mouths closer. Azalia gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan when Fili's tongue entered her mouth. Fili's tongue explored at crack and crevice in her mouth making sure to take his time. Azalia hand's got tangled in Fili's hair. Fili brought Azalia onto his lap and Azalia wrapped her legs around his waist. Before they could do anything Azalia parted apart and got off of Fili making sure there was a gap between them.

The door opened revealing Dis and Thorin.

"There you guys are." Dis said "Where were you? The party just ended."

"Umm…" Azalia said. Azalia had no idea what to say. She heard them coming, but didn't think of what to say. Thankfully Fili did.

"Azalia was feeling tired, so we decided to stay here mother. Sorry we didn't tell you." Fili said.

"That's ok Fili, anyways it's quite late, and you should go to sleep. First wash-up." Dis said. Fili and Azalia nodded. Both of them made their ways to sleep, but Thorin called Fili.

"Fili, I need to speak with you." Thorin said in his usual deep voice. Azalia started to panic. _'what if father saw us' _Azalia thought.

"Go on Z, I'll see you later" Fili said giving her a peck on the cheek. Azalia managed to nod and got into bed.

Azalia's P.O.V

I closed the door behind me as Fili and Thorin went outside into the living room to talk. I didn't want to ruin my dress, so I changed into my shorts and an oversized shirt that stopped at my midthigh. I crawled into bed and wrapped a blanket onto of me. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. There were no words to describe it. It was… breathtaking. To think it was my first kiss of my life. Father never let me by any boys he never approved. The way Fili kissed me, made me feel in a way I could not think of. I sighed. It's been awhile and Fili hasn't come back yet. What if dad saw us? No it couldn't be, or else he would have said something to both of us. I started to fidget around. I froze when I felt Kili put his head by my neck. I never realized how close his head was by my breasts. They were basically between them. Then it hit me.

Kili

What about him. Earlier during the picnic we almost kissed and I would have let him. Did I feel the same way I do as with Fili? I had the urge to groan, I was so confused. I ran my hand through his soft hair and rested my head on top of his head.

* * *

Two hours later

I couldn't take it anymore. It's been two hours since Fili hasn't come back yet. I got up trying not to wake up Kili and walked by the door. I placed my ears by the door, because of my half elvish ears, I could hear better than Kili and Fili. I heard muffled and quite whispers.

"You must tell no one." I heard father say. Tell no one about what? Then I heard more muffled words.

"Erebor…Azalia…Gandalf." My eyes furrowed in anger. What were they speaking about? I heard floor footsteps coming my way. I quickly got up and got into bed. I didn't want Fili to know that was eavesdropping on them. I heard the floorboards squeak and heard Fili enter the room. I could feel Fili get into bed by the weight shifting on the bed. I felt Fili's arms wrap around my waist. Fili kissed the back of my neck, making a shiver go through my back.

"I'm sorry Azalia." Fili said to me. Fili and Kili never used my full name unless it was important, but the more important thing was, what was Fili sorry about?

* * *

Well it is pretty short, but the chapters will be longer.

Please tell me what you think! Please review guys!


	5. Confessing Feelings

**thank you to all of those followers and favorites. XD Esp. the reviews.**

**KneelingAngel, loveorpain, SamanthaJane13, Makkorone, and Loki'sdreamer **

* * *

Azalia p.o.v

The next morning I woke up alone in bed. Fili and Kili were nowhere to be seen. Usually I was the one to be up early. Since I was half elvish, I had not the need of sleep sometimes. Slowly I got up and dressed. When I entered the living room, I saw father, Kili, and Fili at daddy's work table discussing something. They immediately went quiet as they saw me. I could tell there was something off in today's mood.

"Good morning sweet heart." Dis said to sweetly. I smiled to Dis.

"Morning Dis." I greeted as I sat down to eat her breakfast stew. I looked outside the window. There was no sign of the sun, just dark grey clouds. Dis noticed me looking out the window.

"Looks like a storm is brewing." Dis hummed "I was hoping to go to the market before it starts to rain. Would you like to join me Azalia?" Dis asked me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I would love to." I said to her, taking a spoonful of the steaming stew into my mouth. Dis nodded.

"Good, then get ready after you're done eating. You to Thorin, if you want to be at Dwalin's on time" Dis commanded. I raised a brow.

"You're going to Dwalin's?" I asked. Father nodded.

"So are the boys." Father said. I looked at Fili and Kili. None of them looked me in the eye. Something was definitely up and I **had** to find out. After breakfast, I went into my room to get dressed. I took my time knowing that either Kili or Fili would come in to check on me for taking forever. As I expected, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said softly, but loud enough to hear. The door opened revealing Kili. I smiled warmly at him.

"Ma said you'll be going in a bit." Kili said taking a seat by me.

"Thank you for telling me." I said looking him in the eyes trying to find out what he was hiding from me. There it was! The guilt formed in his eyes. After awhile of silence Kili spoke up.

"Umm I guess I should be going." Kili said and got up walking towards the door. He was leaving! I had to stop him. I grabbed in by the forearm.

"Wait Kili!" I said to him. Kili stopped and looked at me.

"Yes Z?" Kili said.

"Um... could you do my hair for me?" I said. Kili smiled warmly to me

"I would be delighted to." He said coming behind me and setting my hair loose. My white hair spilled over my shoulders. Kili's delicate hands slowly ran through my hair making goose bumps appear on the back of my neck. As Kili was working on my hair, I tried to think of a way to ask him about what they were hiding from me.

"I saw you." Kili said out of know where.

"What?" I said turning to him very confused.

"Yesterday night… with Fili." Kili said. My eyes widened. He saw the kiss.

"Kili..." I started.

"You really feel that way." Kili said, his voice filled with sadness. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I bit my lip.

"Kili yesterday night we were all drunk." I said, but Kili just looked at me.

"Do you feel that way about Fili or not?" Kili asked me firmly.

"I-I d-don't k-know" I stuttered while looking down in shame. I closed my eyes shut. I felt Kili's rough hand run over my left cheek. Kili's finger then forced me to look up at him. I looked into his innocent eyes.

"Maybe this will help." He whispered. Before I could question him, his lips crashed down onto mine. The kiss wasn't passionate as it was with Fili, but it was all the same. To my surprise I found myself kissing Kili back. After awhile Kili separated from me and looked me straight into my blue eyes.

"I never may have the chance to tell you, but I care about you Z and I always will. You made me feel in a way I never felt in a way and if you feel this way about Fili. I respect your decision." Kili said and left the room quickly as a flash. I blinked rapidly. Did Kili just confess his feelings to me?

* * *

_Sorry that the story is going slow so far, but it will get interesting in later chapters. I know i said it would be longer, but i have lots of thing to do. and this is no excuse to do this, but I am extremely sorry!_

**I hope you love'd this chapter! anyways please leave a review, not that I'm a review whore, but i really would love know what my readers think. Do you like it, hate it, would you like to request something, is there something you like to ask or even comment on. It would be very nice to know. So please leave a review.**


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Thank you to all the followers, reviews, and favorites sweethearts!**

**Luinwen-2013: **_Aw your words touch me to the heart!. Thank you for the review and the comment!_

**KneelingAngel: **_I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review :)_

**XxKicking Your axX: **_Yes it would not end well in real life XD! thank you for reading anyways and for the review_

**InkedCupcake92: **_ once again I'm glad you love it! _

* * *

Chapter 6

Dis and I had bought everything that we needed at home. I jumped when I heard a clap of thunder. I looked up to the sky to see grey clouds forming. I looked back at Dis who was talking to a friend of hers. I heard Dis's friend ask her to come over. Dis hesitated and looked over at me. I smiled at her.

"Go ahead Dis" I said to Dis while taking the food out of her hands. "I'll take the food home."

"You don't mind?" Dis asked.

"Not at all." I said. Dis smiled at me and hugged me. While walking home, I thought about what Kili and Fili were doing at Dwalin's. Thinking about Kili and Fili made me feel a pang of guilt. I had kissed both Fili and Kili and worse of all they were brothers! I was bad as a wench. I felt something drop on me; a drop of water. It was starting to rain. I walked faster making sure I didn't drop any of the food we bought. When I finally got home, I placed the food into the cupboards of the kitchen. I ran my hands through my semi- wet hair making sure to separate each tangle my hands met. I decided to change dresses, since mine was half wet.

While walking to my room, I bumped into father's work table knocking off some papers onto the ground. Growling in frustration, I leaned down and started to pick up the papers. I stopped when a certain paper caught my eye. I looked down at the paper to realize it was a map. Not just any map, but the map of Erebor. Slowly getting up, I examined the map. I had known about the story of Erebor and the dragon. Father had told the story numerous of times as a child. I knew father never liked having stuff relatable to Erebor; he had said it reminded him of the past. So why would he have a map of Erebor?

Then something clicked inside my head. It had all made sense. Father talking to Dwalin; his right hand man all the time, a wizard name Gandalf here in the Blue Mountains, the conversation with Fili on the night of my birthday, Fili and Kili both hiding something from me. They were going to take back Erebor… without me! How could they! Anger started to build inside me. I was furious at them. What did they think? That I wasn't going to find out? That I was just going to stay home and clean dishes? No, I was going with them whether they wanted it or not.

* * *

Kili P.O.V

After talking to Gandalf about the quest to Erebor, uncle, Fili, and I started to head home. I felt bad not telling Z about the quest. I knew she would be angry once she found that we will leave without her. I glanced at Fili who was walking simultaneously with uncle. Jealousy started to fill me. He had kissed my Azalia. '_When did she become yours?' _Something said inside of me. I sighed. Of all the girls in the Blue Mountains, why did Fili have to fall in love with the same girl as me? Fili and I were brothers; hardly ever separated. Nothing came between us, absolutely nothing! The moment Azalia had joined our family; the duo had officially became a trio. Both Fili and I were so excited to have a new play mate. Everything me and Fili did, Azalia was now with us. Every day, every moment, we spent time together was immeasurable. Now that I had kissed her, my mind would always wander off to Azalia. She is beautiful no doubt. Her long silk hair, soft pink lips, smooth pale skin that made me want to run my hands all over her. A shiver went through me as I thought of all of the stuff that I would do to her. It made me go hard, just thinking about it. I bit my tongue to stifle a moan that was yearning to come out.

"Kili, are you okay?" I heard Fili ask. I managed to nod to him. A huge bang erupted the sky as thunder was heard throughout the whole Blue Mountains. Just on cue, rain cascaded down on us. We ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

As both Kili and Fili entered their home, they both failed to notice a fuming Azalia.

* * *

**_So, I originally wrote Kili's P.O.V with more perverted and sexual thoughts about Azalia, but then I deleted knowing that this story was rated T. Would it be okay if I added some M parts? I don't mind writing those parts, but some viewers don't feel comfortable with them. If you guys could tell me what you think about it, it would be wonderful. And I usually write this story in Azalia's P.o.v, so writing in Kili's P.O.V was a first. I hope i did good with Kili's P.O.V._**


	7. I Hate You

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE FOLLOWERS FAVORITES,AND ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWS. I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Dinner was all quite, besides the clinking of the spoons hitting the bowl. Azalia kept her eyes glued on her dinner. She dared not take a glance at Kili and Fili. Once she was done, she excused herself to Dis softly and got up to leave her chair. Suddenly there was a firm grip on her forearm.

"Where are you going Z?" Fili asked. Azalia harshly took her arm out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, it's obvious I'm going to my room." Azalia replied rudely. "And last time I checked I didn't have to check in with you of where I was going."

"Fili was just asking where you were going Z, no need to be rude." Kili spoke up.

"Well he shouldn't ask. He never tells me where he's going. So I'm just returning the favor." Azalia snapped. At this time, Thorin choice to intervene.

"Is there a problem going on Azalia?" Thorin asked. At this question, Azalia snapped.

"My problem is that your lying to me and worst of all you thought I wouldn't find out!" screamed Azalia. Realization hit Thorin that she found about Erebor.

"Azalia, we were going to tell you soon." Thorin said

"When?! When you half way to Erebor!" Azalia shouted. Fili and Kili soon caught on. Fili and Kili knew about Azalia's temper, her temper was bad as Thorin's. They dared not to interfere.

"No Azalia, we were going to tell you tomorrow. I was afraid that-

"Oh yeah, tell me the day before you guys leave and afraid of what, me coming with you guys on the journey!" Azalia said while interrupting Thorin

"Which you're not!" Thorin said.

"Why not! You know I can fight dad!" Azalia exclaimed.

"No, I will not have you risking your life!" Thorin said who was angry.

"My life!?" Azalia said throwing her hands in the air. "How about the rest of your company? How about Kili's and Fili's?! How about yours?!"

"I've been in war Azalia, I know how to fight!" Thorin yelled at her.

"I do to." Azalia pleaded "You know I can fight better than these two." She said pointing at Kili and Fili.

"I know you can fight, but you would just be a distraction to the rest of my company." Thorin said.

"A DISTRACTION!" Azalia yelled bewildered. "How can I be a distraction when you don't let any man come by me?!"

"You are not going and that's final" Thorin growled at her. Azalia narrowed her eye at Thorin.

"I. Hate. You!" Azalia yelled and ran out through the door into the rainy night.

* * *

**I hope you love'd this chapter! anyways please leave a review, not that I'm a review whore, but i really would love know what my readers think. Do you like it, hate it, would you like to request something, is there something you like to ask or even comment on. It would be very nice to know. So please leave a review.**

_Would you like this story to continue to be a love-triangle? Would you like to Azalia to fall in love with **one** of the Durin boys? If you would like Azalia to fall in love with **one** of the Durin boys; which one? Kili or Fili?_


	8. Another Member Off To Erebor

Thank you all for the favorites, followers, and especially the reviews! You guys make me happy!

_Disclaimer: I don not own any of the hobbit character(s) or the hobbit, only Azalia_

* * *

Azalia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her eyes stung of the unshed tears that were threatening to fall. Passing the busy market of Erud Luin, she ran into the vast forest. When Azalia did stop, she pressed herself back to a tree. Slowly, she slid down to the muddy ground making her already drenched clothes dirtier. Hot tears fell down her pale cheeks mixing in the falling rain. Azalia wanted to scream, to let have to the whole world to know that she was furious. She rested her head on to her knees. She still couldn't believe that they were planning to leave without her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she thought of Fili and Kili. The two dwarves she trusted the most lied to her. There was no way she could forgive them.

* * *

Thorin sat on his armchair, running his hands through locks of his hairs. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going to sit there while your daughter is out there doing who knows what." Dis said to Thorin. Thorin sighed; he knew he couldn't leave his daughter out in the storm. Many dangers lurked out in the world. Thorin grabbed his heavy fur coat, his sword just in case, and started towards the door.

"Wait uncle, let us come with you." Kili said. Thorin looked back to at his sister-son.

"You know Azalia, she's stubborn. She won't come back, until she wants to." Fili said. "And we know where she would go." Kili nodded trying to back up his older brother. Thorin looked at Dis for approval.

Dis nodded. "Carry your weapons, be safe, and bring back my niece." Dis said.

As Kili, Fili, and Thorin walked out the door, Thorin turned to Fili and Kili.

"Where would she go?" Thorin asked

"The forest" the boys said in unison.

"The forest?" Thorin asked who was confused.

"Z says that she has a special connection with the trees." Fili spoke.

"Since she's half elf." Kili added in. Thorin ignored Kili's statement and started to walk towards the forest.

* * *

After searching and walking Thorin and his nephews finally found azalea. The rain had stopped leaving everything muddy and dirty.

"Uncle that's her" Kili said pointing to a figure they made out a few yards away from them. Fili was just about to make his way to her, when Thorin stopped him.

"No, let me handle this, you go home to your mother and tell her we found her." Thorin commanded.

"But uncle, we have to speak with her." Fili said.

"Yes, Z is mad at us for lying to her; we have to tell her the truth." Kili said.

" Azalia won't listen to you, go home and when I bring her back, you can talk to her." Thorin said.

Fili and Kili nodded with much disappointment and made their way back. Thorin brought his attention to Azalia. Thorin was hardly the dwarf to handle these types of situation. Usually Dis was the one to kiss there booboos, read them a lullaby and tuck them in at night, not Thorin. He was a warrior, the one to fight and kill. Slowly Thorin approached his daughter letting her realize he was there. Even though the floor was wet and full of mud, it didn't stop Thorin from sitting down next to her.

"It's getting dark."Thorin grunted out. After a few minutes of complete silence, Azalia spoke.

"If that's your way to bring me back home, it's not a good way." Azalia said with her head still resting on her knees." She said. At least she was talking to him which meant there was progress. Thorin sighed. He had to make sure, she understood why he was doing this.

"When I first found your mother, we both knew she wasn't going to live." Thorin said "She begged me to take you, but I wouldn't know you were half elf."

Azalia now looked up at him. Thorin had never told her about her past not thought she cared. But she was always interested.

"But when she breathed her last breath, I realized no one would take an infant baby home, not in this place. They would have left you to suffer and die out here in the wild. I took you out of sympathy and that's it." Azalia frowned at that, but didn't comment knowing her father wasn't finished.

"But over the years, I began to feel attached to you, to love you as my own. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I lost too many of my loved ones and I won't lose you, not until my time is up." Thorin finished with a sad smile on his face. Azalia smiled at her father and hugged him.

"I love you daddy. I'll never leave you." Azalia whispered into Thorin's chest. Azalia looked to Thorin and frowned.

"This still doesn't mean I can go right?" Azalia said with a tone of sadness in it.

"Azalia…" Thorin started, but was interrupted.

"I know you want to keep me safe, but I know what to do. I killed orcs before and if you think of leaving me, I will follow you!" Azalia interrupted.

"There's no way of stopping you is there?" Thorin complained. Azalia nodded.

"You are as stubborn as a dwarf" Thorin spoke. The comment made Azalia widened even more.

"I learned from the best father ever." Azalia giggled. This brought laughs from both of them. Once the laughter slowed down, Azalia spoke again.

"Does this mean I can go?" Azalia spoke in an innocent voice. Thorin looked at her for a second and sighed.

"Yes." He breathed "**But, **you have to stay by me or by Dwalin and Balin wherever we go." Thorin said. Azalia could have rolled her eyes at that, but instead squealed in delight.

"I promise father." Azalia said still filled with excitement.

"Come, let's go home. Dis is worried sick about you, not to mention the boys." Thorin said. Azalia frowned at hearing news about Kili and Fili. Thorin who took notice of her discomfort about hearing about the boys quickly came to defense.

"Azalia, you can't be mad at the boys" Thorin said.

"They lied to me" Azalia said back.

"Because they were told to." Thorin replied. Azalia kept quite. Thorin could still see that Azalia was still mad.

"Azalia they wanted to tell to. I could see hurt in their eyes, when I told them not to. They just wanted to keep you safe." Thorin reassured. Azalia looked at her father. She knew Thorin was right. They couldn't even

"I guess your right father." Azalia said with a sigh.

* * *

**I hope you love'd this chapter! anyways please leave a review, not that I'm a review whore, but i really would love know what my readers think. Do you like it, hate it, would you like to request something, is there something you like to ask or even comment on. It would be very nice to know. So please leave a review.**

_Would you like this story to continue to be a love-triangle? Would you like to Azalia to fall in love with Fili? ? Most people like the idea of Azalia being with Fili and continuing with a a love triangle, so whats your thoughts?_

_One more thing, I have uploaded pictures of the story, so please check that out on my profile!_


	9. We leave for the Shire in two days

**Thank you you readers for following, or favorite(ing), and especially the reviews. I know I haven't uploaded in a few months and I apologize. Writers Block took over me. I also think I am in need of a beta. I apologize for any mistakes (grammar, punctuation,etc) have made, feel free to point them out. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, IT IS IMPORTANT.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit beside my OC (Azalia)**_

* * *

When Azalia and Thorin both entered the dry and warm house, Dis was all over them.

"Thank you Aúle, your safe Azalia. I was so worried. Don't you ever run off like that again or you will see the worst of me!" Dis scolded. Azalia smiled warmly at the dwarf woman right in front of her.

"I promise to Aúle that I will not run of like that." Azalia said to Dis. Azalia felt a shiver going through her body, which did not go unnoticed by Dis and Thorin.

"Azalia your soaked cold, go change before you catch a cold." Dis said. "You to Thorin!"

Azalia nodded and went inside her room purposely passing Kili and Fili without saying anything. Once inside, Azalia changed brown leggings and a light long sleeved green tunic. She grabbed a small towel and dried her hair.  
Azalia never notice how tired she was until she lied down on the bed. Just about to sleep, Azalia heard the door creak open.

* * *

Azalia P.O.V

I was half asleep and half awake when I heard the door creak open. I didn't bother to see who it was. I knew it was Kili and Fili and I knew they wanted to talk to me. I kept my eyelids closed. Deep inside of me, I knew I was a coward for not talking to them, but I could not muster the courage to do so.

"Azalia" I heard Kili whisper, but Fili cut him off.

"She's asleep Kili, let's talk to her tomorrow morning." Fili said. I clenched the sheets under the blanket. Guilt stirred inside me, yet I still made no indication of being awake. I felt them getting on to the bed. They both lay next to me, but did not touch me. I felt a hand brush away a strand of hair away from my face.

"I just wish she could know how sorry we were." Kili said.

Argh! I just wanted to scream at them; "I already forgave you." "It wasn't your fault" and "Please stop apologizing." But I kept shut. Still putting on the act of sleep, I heard them put out the lamp and get under the blanket. After I heard their breaths get shallow and slow, I allowed myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of pots and pans being moved around, meaning that Dis was awake. I wanted to be awake before Kili and Fili awoke, so I forced myself to get up. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom after some time taking a nice hot bath and changing into some new clothes, I made my way to the kitchen feeling refreshed.

"Morning Dis" I said to the dwarf woman. Dis greeted me back while placing scrambled eggs and hot cakes in front of me which I thanked her for. Soon after awhile father came to the dining table.

"Do you mind waking up the boys, Azalia dear?" Dis asked me. I inwardly cringed, but nodded none the less. I made my way to our room leaving my unfinished breakfast on the table. Once I entered the room, I just stood there. Should I wake up Fili or Kili first? Somehow my mind made my decision, and my feet led me to Fili. I shook Fili lightly

"Fili, wake up." I said in a normal voice and shook him with a little more force. Fili's eyes opened right away.

"Azalia?" Fili said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah it's me. Dis wants you to get up...both of you." I said. Fili nodded and sat up with his legs dangling over the bed.

"Azalia look, about us not telling you, we're sor-"

"I know, we need to talk, but now it's not the best time. Let's talk about this after breakfast, when everyone is awake.

"I said pointing to Kili. Fili nodded with an agreement.

"Good, then you can wake up Kili and I'll be waiting outside." I said and walked out the door. I re-entered the kitchen and started to finish my breakfast. As I expected, Fili and Kili came into the kitchen few minutes later.

"Finally you two, I was started to think you two wouldn't cone to breakfast." Dis said.

* * *

After breakfast, father, Kili, Fili, and I went to Dwalin's house for a meeting about the quest. It lasted about two hours and included the precautions about the quest, our route to Erebor, and signing a contract. We were also told we were to meet at the Shire in two days. Once the meeting ended, everyone went their separate ways besides father who decided to stay at Dwalins. I guessed most of the company were probably going home to pack for the long journey ahead of us. Once we reached the house, I went inside my room with Fili and Kili right behind me. Once inside the room, there was only silence.

"I'm sorry" the three of us said simultaneous. A smile crept on to our faces.

"Look Azalia we're so sorry that we lied to you." Fili said. I shook my head to him

"There's no need to apologize to me Fili and you to Kili. Father told me everything. You guys were told to not to tell me of the quest. It wasn't your choice." I said to them. Hearing my words, both Fili and Kili smiled. Next thing I knew I was engulfed in two big hugs. I laughed as I hugged then back.

"Good, now that's settled, let's get packing; we leave for the shire in two days". I said

* * *

**I hope you love'd this chapter! anyways please leave a review, not that I'm a review whore, but i really would love know what my readers think. Do you like it, hate it, would you like to request something, is there something you like to ask or even comment on. It would be very nice to know. So please leave a review.**

_A/N: Some people might have been confused about how Azalia's situation. Well let me explain: Kili, Fili, and Azalia have been very close to each other. they never kept secrets or lies from each other. When Azalia found out that Kili and Fili lied to her, she was very hurt (cheesy?), but when Thorin explained to her why Kili and Fili lied to her, she finally understood. When they were about to sleep, she felt guilty because Kili and Fili still thought she was mad at them and it hurt them, even thought she already forgave them. She just didn't talk to them, (as it says it the chapter) she just didn't have the courage to do so. Also, I've been thinking that this story might be a Fili/OC with some Kili/OC on the sideline. I'm not sure yet, but that's where I'm thinking to do so. If you read this A/N thank you, if you didn't well...nevermind._


End file.
